Season 01 Episode 02, "To Do What I Can"
In the second episode, the Akagi, bearing Sakamoto and Yoshika, nears Britannia before being attacked by the Neuroi. As Sakamoto and a carrier full of doomed "Claude" Pilots attempt to engage the Neuroi, Yoshika initially tries to remain a noncombatant, and works to get the medics the supplies they need. Failing this, she hops in a a spare Striker Unit and manages to fly with some semblance of control. While she initial only carried a Type 99 cannon to give to Sakamoto, she ends up using it to engage the Neuroi. After she breaks through to the core, the gravity of what she is doing finally catches up to her, but before she can really question anything the core is suddenly introduced to .55 inches of armor piercing fury, the Neuroi is destroyed, and the rest of the 501st JFW enters the picture. The situation overwhelms Yoshika, and she passes out, and thus is first encountered by the 501st JFW in the firm embrace of Sakamoto, much to the chagrin of Perrine. This will set the pace of Miyafuji's and Perrine's relationship until the the 10th episode. Historical References Mitsubishi A5M The Mitsubishi A5M was a Japanese single-seat ship based fighter aircraft developed during the mid-1930s and used during the Second World War, especially as a fighter-trainer. The Allied code-name was "Claude"; the Japanese Navy designation was "Type 96 carrier-based fighter" (九六式艦上戦闘機). The Mitsubishi A5M4 was powered by a 710 hp Nakajima Kotobuki 41 9-cylinder radial piston engine which provided a top speed of 440 km/h and a range of 1,200 km. Armaments consisted of two fixed forward firing 7.7 mm machine-guns and two 30 kg bombs. Japanese destroyer Yukikaze The Yukikaze (雪風?, "Snowy Wind") was a Kagerō-class destroyer in service with the Imperial Japanese Navy during World War II. She was the only member of her class to survive the war. The attrition rate of Japanese destroyers was extremely high due to heavy, prolonged combat and the need to use them to transport supplies to scattered Japanese island garrisons. Following the war, the ship was transferred to the Republic of China Navy where the she was renamed Tan Yang(丹陽) and served until 1966. Japanese destroyer Urakaze The Urakaze (浦風, "Wind on the Sea") was a Kagerō-class destroyer of the Imperial Japanese Navy. On 21 November 1944, Urakaze was torpedoed and sunk with all hands by USS Sealion, 65 miles (120 km) north-northwest of Keelung, Formosa. Japanese destroyer Isokaze The Isokaze (磯風, "Wind on the beach") was a Kagero-class destroyer of the Imperial Japanese Navy. It is the second ship to carry the name after the lead ship from Isokaze-class destroyer. On 7 April 1945, Isokaze escorted the battleship Yamato from the Inland Sea on her Operation Ten-Go attack on the Allied froces in Okinawa. She was struck by the aircraft of Task Force 53 and scuttled with gunfire 150 miles (280 km) southwest of Nagasaki. Of those on board, 20 were killed and rest were rescued by other ships. Japanese destroyer Tanikaze Tanikaze (谷風, "Valley Wind") was a Kagero-class destroyer of the Imperial Japanese Navy. Her name means "Wind from the Mountain to the Valley". On 9 June 1944, Tanikaze was torpedoed and sunk by the USS Harder in Sibutu Passage near Tawi-Tawi, 90 miles (170 km) southwest of Basilan. Category:Strike Witches Season 01